Disque rayé
by xBlueFlamingox
Summary: Matthew en a assez d'être confondu avec son frère, assez d'être oublié. C'est en se promenant dans un parc pour se changer les idées qu'il trouve un étrange petit canari et fait la connaissance du maître de l'oiseau. Maître se présentant sous le nom de Prusse...ou encore "l'awsome Gilbert". OS PruCan


**Titre :** Disque rayé

 **Auteur(e) :** MOUAH! ^^ (ArcticMelody)

 **Fandom :** Hetalia

 **Rating :** K

 **Couple :** PruCan (Prussia x Canada)

 **Warnings :** Yaoi (même si EXTRÊMENT LÉGER ici), c'est-à-dire amour entre deux garçon (homosexualité). Si vous n'aimez pas vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire….VOILÀÀÀ la petite croix rouge en haut à droite c'est pas pour faire joli.

 **Notes :** Dans cette fic j'utilise énormément les noms humains des personnages alors si vous ne les connaissez pas : Canada=Matthew Prussia=Gilbert États-Unis=Alfred France=Francis

Ma première fic! YAY! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ! (vous inquiétez pas le blabla sera à la fin. Niafniafniaf ! XD)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **POV MATTHEW**

« Alfred ! »

Cela fait des années que j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où quelqu'un a tenté d'entamer une conversation avec moi ainsi… et encore, c'était uniquement quand ils me voyaient. Ça, et toutes les fois où j'ai dû corriger ces personnes. Je n'en peux plus d'entendre leurs excuses, encore et encore, mais surtout, toujours les mêmes.

« Pardon, je t'ai pris pour ton frère ! »

J'ai toujours eu du mal à croire que certaines personnes pensaient vraiment que me dire ça me ferait sentir mieux. Le mal est déjà fait et ils se sont excusés, alors pourquoi sentent-ils le besoin de rajouter quelque chose de plus pour tenter de se justifier ? Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle une fois de plus que je suis presque invisible, les centaines de personnes qui passent à côté de moi sans me voir chaque jour sont bien suffisantes. Ces gens, je leur en veux, mais en fait, je m'en veux encore plus à moi-même pour ne pouvoir répondre autre chose que « ce n'est rien ». Tout ceci se répète, sans arrêt, chaque jour depuis des années.

« Alfred ! ….. Oh Pardon ! Je t'ai pris pour ton frère. »

« … ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien… »

J'avais l'impression d'entendre un disque rayé.

Ce disque, j'ai déjà essayé de le réparer, plusieurs fois même en faisant de mon mieux pour parler plus fort et de me mettre en avant. Pour leur montrer à tous que moi c'est Canada. Matthew. Cependant, les malentendus n'ont jamais été aussi fréquents qu'à cette période de ma vie. C'était presque moins douloureux d'être ignoré, alors j'ai compris que je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai donc arrêté et je suis redevenu l'ancien Matthew, le faux-Alfred.

Je n'avais pas le choix.

Ce disque, je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser. Il y a quelques années, mon souhait le plus cher était de l'avoir devant moi, juste quelques secondes, pour pouvoir le briser, le réduire en miettes afin de ne plus jamais l'entendre. Puis, après ma tentative de me faire reconnaître, tout ça a un peu changé. Je voulais toujours le voir, du plus profond de mon cœur, mais plus pour le briser… juste pour tenter de comprendre.

Pourquoi faut-il que ça fasse aussi mal ?

Ce disque était devenu insupportable. Il m'empêchait de réfléchir comme avant et me faisait penser à des choses dont l'idée même qu'elles puissent venir de moi me rendait malade. Des questions auxquelles j'espérais ne jamais trouver de réponse : _« Que ce serait-il passé si Al n'avait jamais existé ? Est-ce que j'aurais été plus heureux ?_ » à chaque fois que cela me traversait l'esprit, j'avais envie de vomir. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Je le sais bien ! Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas arrêter d'y penser. « _Mais si ?_ » résonnait constamment dans ma tête.

« _Il y a trop de choses, ça fait mal. Je veux que ça arrête. Faites que ça s'arrête ! Aidez-moi !_ » je criais, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende.

Mais personne n'est venu. Comment auraient-ils pu m'aider alors qu'ils ne me voyaient même pas ?

J'étais seul. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître en continuant de sourire comme je l'avais toujours fait. J'endurais en silence pour ne pas inquiéter Alfred. S'il savait, il se sentirait probablement coupable, je le sais.

Au bout d'un moment, j'avais même arrêté d'aller aux 'Conférences Internationales', je doute que quelqu'un ne l'ait jamais remarqué de toute façon. Au lieu de rester bêtement dans le manoir à arpenter le labyrinthe de couloirs vides, j'allais plutôt me promener le parc derrière la résidence où les réunions avaient lieu. Au début, je ne marchais qu'avec Kuma à mes côtés, mais tu es venu me rejoindre et tu as effacé tous mes doutes.

* * *

 **POV GÉNÉRAL**

Canada resserra pour la millième fois la ceinture de son long manteau en soupirant, sans pour autant cesser de marcher.

« Je dois vraiment arrêter d'acheter des choses trop larges pour moi même si c'est beaucoup plus confortable. » se sermonna-t-il.

Quand il fut certain que les pans dudit manteau ne laisseraient plus passer le vent glacial de décembre, il se permit de relever les yeux afin de pouvoir contempler les alentours.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seule la faible lumière des ampoules suspendues au bout des lampadaires permettait de distinguer le pavé légèrement enneigé sur lequel marchait Matthew. Tandis que les conifères avaient gardé leur verdure, les autres arbres accueillaient avec plaisir les longs glaçons venant se former au bout de leurs branches dans l'espoir de dissimuler leurs maigres rameaux dégarnis assez peu glorieux. Il neigeait sans arrêt depuis plusieurs heures. Tout autour du sentier régulièrement nettoyé, la couche de neige commençait à devenir assez importante. La nation secoua la tête pour tenter de faire tomber les flocons qui s'étaient accrochés à ses boucles blondes, mais rien n'y fit. Matthew connaissait les moindres recoins du parc pour s'y être réfugié tant de fois et pourtant il ne se lassait jamais du spectacle qui lui était offert. Il avait vu cet endroit se transformer au fil des saisons, au fil des années. Cependant, d'après lui, le moment où la beauté de son « refuge » atteignait son paroxysme serait toujours vers la fin de décembre. Autour de Noël, d'aujourd'hui. Autour de lui, les guirlandes lumineuses clignotaient lentement.

Rouge… jaune… vert… bleu… rouge… jaune… vert… bleu… rouge…

À chaque fois que les petites ampoules rondes enroulées autour des sapins viraient couleur carmin, le souffle de Matthew semblait se bloquer dans sa gorge. Rouge et blanc. Pour le Canadien aucune couleur ne pouvait mieux se marier que celles-là. L'ensemble parfait, les couleurs de Noël.

« Et un Noël de plus passé seul… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire triste.

Canada prit un moment pour penser à ses deux pères qui passaient probablement une magnifique soirée romantique ensemble et à son extraverti de frère qui était sans aucun doute en train de faire la fête avec ses amis. Même si le fait qu'Alfred soit heureux le consolait un peu, Mattie ne put empêcher les larmes de lui piquer les yeux quand il se souvint de sa situation. Il se tourna vers son ours pour tenter de trouver un peu de réconfort dans l'adorable bouille de son compagnon, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

« K-Kumatero ? » appela le garçon en jetant des coups d'œil paniqués autour de lui.

Quand il l'aperçut enfin, presque disparu dans la neige, l'ours polaire était en train de chasser une étrange petite boule jaune. Ladite boule jaune se mit à piailler et tenta de trouver un endroit ou l'ours ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. « _Un oiseau jaune en cette saison ?_ » songea la nation. Il fut cependant bien vite tiré de ses pensées par un « piyo ! » apeuré et décida d'intervenir avant qu'un accident ne survienne. Il s'élança vers son compagnon en criant (du moins, du plus fort dont il était capable ce qui revenait plus à parler normalement pour toute autre personne) :

« K-Kumakari ! Mapple ! Mais q-qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ?! L-laisse le tranquille voyons ! »

À l'entente de la voix de son maître, Kumajiro arrêta de pourchasser le pauvre oiseau et revint à ses côtés, l'air coupable. Le volatile, quant à lui, avait fini par se poser sur le pavé, juste devant les deux comparses. Matthew s'accroupit pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près, curieux. Sa grosseur, la couleur de ses plumes et son allure générale correspondaient à celle d'un canari, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de… différent. En voyant le petit animal gonfler et dégonfler ses plumes dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer, le Canadien détacha son écharpe pour créer une sorte de petit nid de laine et, doucement, il incita le canari à s'y installer. Lorsque l'oiseau se décida à s'y blottir, Matthew reprit le tout et le ramena sur sa poitrine passant le nid improvisé ainsi que son ''pensionnaire'' sous son épais manteau noir (1) pour tenter de couper le plus de vent possible et le réchauffer un minimum.

Il resta debout, immobile, avec l'oiseau vraisemblablement très satisfait dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire du petit être vivant qu'il tenait contre son torse. La solution ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et elle s'appelait : Gilbert.

« Gilbird ? Gilbird ? Mais où est-il passé ?! »

Quelqu'un apparut de l'autre côté du parc, semblant chercher quelque chose. Lorsque Mattie reconnut un des meilleurs amis de son _papa_ , son cœur manqua un battement. Gilbert ne portait pas son habituel uniforme bleu qu'il avait troqué pour un veston rouge (lui servant de manteau) et un pantalon blanc qui soulignaient merveilleusement ses prunelles rubis et ses cheveux couleur neige.

« _Magnifique_ » pensa Matthew avant de sentir ses joues brûler. L'albinos continua ses appels durant quelques minutes avant de remarquer le Canadien qui le fixait, les yeux perdus dans leur contemplation et toujours debout au milieu du sentier. Le plus vieux s'avança lentement vers lui, les yeux plissés et Canada ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, inquiet. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à une quarantaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, Matthew commença à trembler devant l'expression agacée et mécontente qu'abordait l'allemand. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard incendiaire, il baissa la tête et débita des excuses.

« J-je suis vraiment d-désolé de vous a-avoir fixé ainsi. J-je- »

Mais l'autre n'écoutait plus.

« GILBIRD ! Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?! C'est totalement _UNAWSOME_ ! » S'écria-t-il en prenant le petit oiseau dans ses mains « Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Je sais que tu tenais absolument à aller dehors, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour disparaître comme ça ! Et compte-toi heureux que quelqu'un t'aies trouvé parce que sinon tu te serais gelé les plumes pendant un bon moment avant que l' _awsome_ moi réussisse à te retrouver, espèce de fugueur ! »

L'oiseau de Gilbert ? Gilbird ? _AWSOME_ ?!

Mattie était totalement perdu. Gilbert sembla soudainement se souvenir de la présence du Canadien et se tourna vers lui en lui tendant une main gantée.

« Merci ! Je t'en dois une ! »

Canada mit un moment à se rendre compte de la situation et à serrer la main tendue en marmonnant un « ce n'est r-rien… » gêné.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà été présentés, officiellement du moins. Non ? Moi c'est Prusse, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle l' _awsome_ Gilbert ! Et toi ? » Canada n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois afin de bredouiller son nom que ''l'Awsome Gilbert'' l'avait encore coupé.

« En fait, laisse l'awsome moi trouver ! Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

Matthew tenta de dissimuler son soupir alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à entendre ''Alfred''. La réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pourtant pas celle qu'il redoutait tant.

« Matthew pas vrai ? Canada. C'est bien toi, non ? »

Ledit Matthew(2) en resta bouche bée.

« – C-comment avez-vous… ?

Pas mal hein ? Kesesese ! T'en fais pas, l'awsome moi ne lit pas dans tes pensées ! C'est juste que Francis nous a souvent parlé de ''son petit Mattieu'' à Antonio et à moi. En plus je t'ai souvent aperçu lorsque nous allions chez lui. »

Canada sentit son cœur gonfler de joie et un sourire béat fleurir sur ses lèvres à la mention de la façon dont son _papa_ prononçait son nom. Mais ce sourire se fana vite quand il se souvint que l'Européen n'avait pas répondu à la question comme il l'aurait voulu. Gilbert avait forcément dû penser à Alfred avant lui, comme tout le monde, non ?

« M-mais vous n'avez p-pas pensé à A-Alfred en me voyant ? J-je veux dire… n-nous nous ressemblons b-beaucoup alors… »

Encore une fois, la réponse le surprit.

« États-Unis et toi ? Vous ressembler ? À part la couleur de vos cheveux, franchement, je vois pas. Si ça avait été Alfred qui avait trouvé Gilbird, il l'aurait probablement étouffé au lieu de réchauffer ! Kesesese ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes frère que vous êtes semblables, qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ? Tu es beaucoup plus _awsome_ !

C'en était trop pour le Canadien qui ne put plus se retenir. Toutes les émotions refoulées depuis des années voulaient sortir d'un coup, en même temps. Après tout ce temps, quelqu'un le reconnaissait enfin pour ce qu'il était. Matthew, pas Alfred. Après tout ce temps, quelqu'un semblait enfin le voir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Et il pleura.

La sensation était étrange, Matthew sentait bien les sillons glacés par le vent que les larmes laissaient sur ses joues et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et de rire entre deux montées de larmes. Sa joie était trop intense. De son côté, Gil, pensant qu'il l'avait rendu triste, se maudissait d'avoir fait pleurer quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que Mattie.

« _Mein Got_ ! Je suis désolé ! Je… c'est tellement _unawsome_ … »

Un éclat de rire un peu plus fort que les autres, dû aux excuses maladroites de Gilbert, écarta l'option de la tristesse de l'esprit de l'allemand. Pour le convaincre qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal, la jeune nation essuya les larmes restantes (dont la source avait fini par se tarir), releva la tête afin de regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Puis, il combla les derniers centimètres entre eux, vint placer ses mains derrière la tête de l'albinos (qui n'osait plus bouger de peur d'effrayer le plus jeune) et posa sa tête blonde sur la large épaule de Gilbert. Un murmure parvint aux oreilles de l'Européen : « Merci ». Le Nord-Américain était beaucoup trop euphorique pour ressentir la gêne qui l'aurait, normalement, paralysé. L'allemand renonça définitivement à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour engendrer une telle réaction. Il préféra profiter de la sensation, loin d'être désagréable, que lui apportait le corps pressé contre le sien. Quand il sentit le Canadien desserrer légèrement sa prise, ses bras semblèrent s'enrouler d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille fine pour le ramener contre lui dans une étreinte un peu plus ferme **.** Canada ne protesta pas, mais de légères rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les lèvres de Gilbert s'étaient étirées en un sourire tendre. Il voulait revoir l'expression rayonnante, réentendre le rire « adorablement awsome » de celui qu'il serrait contre lui. Il voulait voir ce Matthew heureux, au lieu du garçon triste qu'il apercevait de temps à autre chez France. Il voulait être celui qui le rendrait heureux.

C'est au milieu des lumières de Noël et de la neige du parc, observés d'un œil curieux par leurs animaux respectifs que deux nations oubliées formulèrent sans le savoir le même souhait :

« _Laissez-moi rester à ses côtés pour toujours…_ »

Et la magie de Noël l'exauça.

* * *

 **POV MATTHEW**

Ce jour-là, je t'ai rencontré. Toi, celui qui m'a aidé à passer au travers de tout ça, tu me comprenais mieux que quiconque. Nous nous sommes rapidement rapprochés, sûrement beaucoup plus que nous l'aurions pensé au départ. Ton attitude énergique et protective envers moi me rappelait un peu celle d'Al, pourtant, je ressentais quelque chose de différent à ton égard, quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort qui dépassait la simple amitié. J'ai appris énormément de choses sur toi en très peu de temps. Comme le fait que tu raffoles de sirop d'érable. Je me souviens encore de l'expression d'''enfant de 5 ans devant un gigantesque sac de bonbons'' que tu abordais la première fois que je t'ai fait des pancakes au sirop. Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? Dire que cela fait déjà trois ans depuis ce fameux soir de Noël…

Ce jour-là, j'ai reçu le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie : un deuxième disque. Une musique composée de paroles allant du réconfort aux blagues en passant par des rires et des encouragements. Un disque m'étant adressé à moi, Matthew, pas à Alfred, c'est bien à moi que tu destinais tous ces mots. Tu ne m'as jamais confondu avec Al, pas même une seule fois. Un disque n'ayant absolument aucun défaut. Un second disque parfait dont la mélodie parvenait à couvrir le bruit infernal du premier. Mais, évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas rester ainsi éternellement.

À force de tourner, le 2e disque s'est également rayé.

Sauf que celui-ci, je veux le garder ainsi, je veux que tu me répètes cette courte phrase pour l'éternité. Je le protègerai, pour que tu ne dises qu'à moi.

Alors s'il te plaît, continue de me dire « Je t'aime » pour toujours.

 **FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(1)Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'aime bien imaginer Mattie avec un manteau dans le même style que celui de Sherlock (BBC) sauf que celui-ci a une large ceinture à la place des boutons.

(2)Originellement, j'avais écrit "la nation américaine" que j'ai remplacé par "ledit Matthew" après la remarque d'une revieweuse (C'est bien comme ça que ça s'écrit? oh! et j'en profite pour te dire merci! ^^). Pourtant, je ne me suis pas trompée, j'étais bien consciente d'avoir écrit cela pour désigner Mattie car je parlais du **continent** (regroupant l'amérique du nord, centrale et du sud). Je l'ai tout de même changé car, effectivement, la majorité des lecteurs penseraient surtout à Al si je gardais "américaine".

WAAAAAAAAAAAA! JE L'AI FINIEEEEEEEE! YAYYYYYYYYY! *tousse-tousse* Pardon, je me suis emportée…c'est juste que je lis des fanfictions depuis tellement longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en écrire une. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Petite fanfic écrite durant mes examens (j'avais beaucoup de pauses durant lesquelles j'allais me terrer dans la bibliothèque XD) (Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose de court, mais j'ai peur que l'histoire soit juste trop "concentrée". Bah, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!) J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fi!. Puisque c'est ma première, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette histoire. Ze continue? Ze continue pas (;;^;;)? Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus! (vous sentez pas obligés hein! Je suis déjà très heureuse que quelqu'un aie lu cette fic jusqu'au bout! ^^ C'est juste que ça m'aiderait et puis ça fait toujours plaisir!)


End file.
